


This Love I Have Inside

by stargazing_dreamer_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazing_dreamer_girl/pseuds/stargazing_dreamer_girl
Summary: Clara Comder, student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is about to start her sixth year at Hogwarts, promising herself that she would confess her feelings to Fred Weasley this year, but, as she well knows, it’s never as easy as it sounds.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	This Love I Have Inside

Clara was hurrying through the mass of people on the stairs. Her father’s message was clutched tightly in her hand when she finally recognized the infamous platinum blonde-haired man.

With some shoving from her side she managed to fight her way through. It was her luck that Lucius Malfoy had also stopped for a chat with someone on the stairs above. Even after all the running and shoving she looked like she had just gotten ready. How useful magic could be. It was marvelous.

“Mr. Malfoy!” She called out prior to reaching him. When he turned towards her, his tall figure hovered over the girl, an eyebrow raised in question. She held out the envelope, not breaking the eye contact. It had been years since she’s been afraid of the man. Now, for her, he was just one in a million. The penetrating gaze he eyed her with did very little to intimidate her.

“My father sent me out to deliver this message to you.” She stated her business.

“Ah, very well, then. I may read it after reaching my seat. Send my regards to the Governor, Miss Comder.”

“I will, Sir! Enjoy the match!”

He acknowledged her with a small nod before, casting another glare above, he turned to walk away.

“Come along now, Draco!”

Clara just then noticed the boy who had been standing out of her sight behind his father. He had the same platinum blonde hair and pointy face as his father. She gave him a small, polite smile which he returned before following his father.

Out of curiosity, the girl looked up towards the spot Lucius Malfoy had been looking at.

“Oh! Hello, Harry! Hello, Ron! Hello, Hermione!”

“Hello, Clara!” They returned the greeting in unison.

“Are you going to watch the game? I thought you weren’t interested in Quidditch,” enquired Ron.

“I am not, you’re right. But my Father’s here and he wanted me to join.” She looked around herself and to her delight the stairs were almost completely empty, so she kept explaining. “It is not often that I am able to spend time with him and the Daily Prophet had noticed. They wrote stuff about him abandoning his family and such, so I’m here to clean up his image a tad. I should get going. The game is about to start. Maybe I will see you lot later.”

“Yes. See ya!”

Finding her father and her seat in the huge stadium wasn’t as difficult as one would think. He welcomed her with a smile and a hug. Even though one of the reasons she’s been there was indeed for her father’s image, mostly she liked spending time with him because apart from what the papers were saying, he was a great father and role model for her.

Sitting there with her father and watching the game made her almost forget the encounter with the trio and the information she had shared. Would it have been other people, she wouldn’t have revealed such things to them, but she trusted them and knew that they wouldn’t feel pity for her or would give any of the information to other people.

She had confined in them before about her public face after getting into a conversation about Sirius Black. The trio knew she didn’t need pity. Harry could relate better than anyone. He had been famous and known by everyone in the Wizarding World before he even knew about it. They understood she was happy with the situation and that her father was a better person than the media made him out to be, at least from what they had heard from her.

Other than most people who were camping on the grounds, Clara was determined to go home in the evening after the game was over. Her father wouldn’t be able to stay because he had work to do and she didn’t want to stay behind by herself.

On their way out of the stadium, her father got caught up in conversations with some important people Clara didn’t remember the names of, so she started wandering around on her own. She knew the place her house-elf would wait to bring her back home, but she took her time to get there.

Even though Quidditch wasn’t something she particularly enjoyed, she liked the feeling that was in the air all over the place. The happy faces, the singing, laughing and dancing.

Two of those singing and dancing people stood out to her, probably because of the familiar red color of their hair.

“Fred! George!” She called out to them. Trying not to trip over anything on the uneven ground she made her way towards the twins who had paused their celebrations after hearing their names.

“Oh, George, we got the Governor’s daughter in our midst!” “Seems like it, Fred. What is the required etiquette?” “Do we bow?” “Do we kneel?” They looked at Clara questioningly who could just laugh about their banter.

“No reason to kneel. I think a kiss on the hand should be enough,” she faked posh and held out her hand which Fred grabbed and licked, making her squeal.

“Ew, Fred! That’s so gross!” She laughed while wiping her hand against George’s shirt.

“Why my shirt, though? I’m not the offender!” George protested loudly jumping out of reach.

“Yeah, but who’s to say he won’t do it again, if I stepped too close?” The twins shared a look Clara wasn’t able to read. Based on previous experiences she gathered that it was not a good sign though. So, before they could do anything she announced her leave to them.

“You’re already leaving?” George asked.

“Aren’t you celebrating?” Fred wanted to know. Both of them clearly had reason to celebrate. The make-up on their faces was smudged already, but the colors of the Irish team, winner of this year’s World Cup, could still be made out.

“No, I’m going home. I bet Poldo is already waiting for me to take me back. You guys have fun and, please, for the love of anything magic, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Stupid?” Fred looked at her with wide eyes. His hand on his chest in mock hurt.

“Us?” George looked just as appalled when they turned to look at each other before declaring in unison, “Never!”

Clara quickly moved on before they could come up with anything of the sort. She would see them again soon at Hogwarts and then she would witness her load of jokes and pranks and tricks.

She made the rest of the way to meet Poldo, their house-elf, without any further stops and stood in her living room the next second.

The next morning the incidents at the World Cup’s camp site the night prior were known all over. It was in all the papers and the only thing people talked about. Her father dropped by at home quickly to change before heading out again to take care of some things at the Ministry.

Clara, when she found out what had happened, felt a great surge of relief that she hadn’t been there, but then a sick feeling came over her as she thought of everyone she knew who had been camping there and celebrating.

She scrambled to get some parchment and ink to write letters to the Diggorys and the Weasleys who she knew had Harry and Hermione over as well. Two owls were sent away carrying rolls of parchment. She hoped she would get word back fast and didn’t have to sit in her house wondering about their wellbeing for too long.

For an hour she tried to keep herself busy. Her bedroom was spotless by now. She had tried to read one of the books on her shelf, but she couldn’t concentrate on the words. The dread was nagging at her until finally an owl flew through the window and landed on her desk. Impatiently she took the letter out of the owl’s beak. It snapped at her hand when Clara ignored her and did not give her a treat or a pet. Clara couldn’t be bothered in that moment. The letter was in neat handwriting and came from Cedric Diggory. It read:

Hello, Clara.

My father and I are fine. We got out before anything really bad happened. As far as I know the Weasleys are alright, too. We arrived with them, but returned with a different portkey.

I was worried that you might have been somewhere in the chaos as well, so I was glad to hear from you.

I will see you on the Hogwarts Express and tell you more about what happened. My mother is barely letting me out of her sight at the moment after hearing what happened last night, so I need to keep this short to get back to her.

See you soon,

Cedric

Amos Diggory and Clara’s father had been friends since Hogwarts times, so she basically grew up with Cedric. He was like a big brother for her. When they started school and both got sorted into Hufflepuff Cedric made it his task to always look out for her.

She let out a sigh and felt some of the dread leaving her, but she still hadn’t gotten an answer from the Weasley twins. In her second year they had tried to pull a prank on her, but she had seen it coming and turned it against them instead. They instantly became friends, even though her father was a bit worried about their reputation. He wanted his daughter to be happy and have the friends she wanted, but the constant pranks from the twins and her part in them might not shine a good light upon his family. And soon after, she started to catch feelings for Fred. What started as a childish crush grew into a lot more in the passing years. She never got the courage to admit it though. It was her most well-kept secret. At some point she would tell him, she kept telling herself, but never actually did it. She lacked the courage.

Thinking of the letter she hoped that they would just send her owl back and not try to send Errol her way. That owl was lovable but old and got lost quite a lot. If they did give Errol the letter it might still take some time before it arrived. Hoping that was the case she calmed herself and took one of her schoolbooks from the shelf. It wouldn’t hurt to look at last year’s lessons again. Most of it she had forgotten over the summer, but the more she tried to concentrate, the further her mind swayed.

Sometime later an owl rushed through her window and crashed into the wall with a thud. They did send Errol.

“Oh you poor thing!” Clara announced carefully picking up the much disheveled looking owl and setting him on her desk. “I should have a treat for you somewhere here. Let’s see!” She opened some of the drawers looking through them until she finally found some snacks that she offered the owl who gladly took it.

While Errol was enjoying his treats she grabbed the letter he had dropped when colliding with the wall.

Clara!

Last night was crazy! Apparently they went after Harry! Or at least he was right in the middle of it and the Ministry thought he had something to do with the Dark Mark. Dad got him out of that situation. But you don’t have to worry, we are all fine. Nobody’s seriously hurt. I think, Harry’s got some bruises, or at least mental bruises, I guess. (He was suspected at first! Can you imagine?)

We’re home. Mom got really worried and won’t stop hugging us now. I think, Ron, Hermione and Harry are conspiring like always. Won’t be a surprise, if they got themselves in trouble. I would never do something like that of course. I’m the most responsible of the whole Weasley clan, you know? I’m the backbone of this family.

On a different note, good to hear you made it out before everything went to hell. It was nice to see you after all these weeks. You looked good.

See you at Hogwarts! Or on the train!

Fred

Below the original message was some more written in different handwriting.

Don’t believe a thing he says, Clara! Fred thinks of himself too highly. Of course I’M the one the whole family relies on. I never get in trouble either. It’s just not a thing we do.

George

She let out a laugh at that. Even through writing they were such weirdoes. But she couldn’t wait to see them again.

The few days until she had to go back to Hogwarts flew by and finally she was back on platform nine and three-quarters. The platform was filled with students reuniting with their friends and parting from their parents. She couldn’t spot the red heads of the Weasley family, but Cedric was just about to get on the train when she saw him.

She said her good-byes to her parents and hurried after him. They found an empty compartment where they settled in. Clara waited for the train to start moving and leave the station before she asked about the night at the World Cup.

He gave her a detailed recollection of what happened starting at the end of the match up to the moment he got home.

“Wow. That’s scary. What do you think it means? Like, for all of us. What’s gonna happen next?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll be safe at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is there and I will always protect you, too.” He assured her and leaned forward to gently grab her hand. She gave his hand a squeeze before letting it fall and looking out the window. The rain still cascaded from the sky. They had been talking for a while.

“I’m gonna go look for the twins. They are probably up to something,” Clara declared after a few minutes of both of them just sitting in silence and looking out the window.

It didn’t take long for her to find them. They were standing in front of an open compartment talking to the people inside. In that moment she remembered the hand-licking incident from when she had last seen them and decided to get some revenge.

Before she could change her mind or they would see her she ran to Fred’s side and licked his face. She quickly fled the scene. The twins were coming after her with quick steps shouting her name. She was just about to reach the next wagon when an arm around her waist held her back. The sudden stop made her squeal.

“Not so fast,” said Fred into her ear, slightly panting from the chase. Clara was painfully aware of how close they were but George interrupted the moment. She wasn’t sure if she should be glad he had or not.

“So… what are we gonna do with you?” He looked at his brother who was still holding her close to him.

“How about nothing and I give both of you information about what’s gonna happen at school this year.“ She offered smugly.

“You know?” The unexpected revelation made Fred loosen his grip. She stepped out of it with some reluctance, turning back to the twins. They looked at each other, nodded and spoke at the same time. “Deal!”

“Okay.” Clara looked around cautiously, checking if there were any other people in earshot or open compartments. She motioned for the boys to come closer, before she said any more. “I can’t tell you everything, but what I can tell you is that there are two more schools involved whose students are going to join us at Hogwarts, or at least some of them.”

The twins seem to be puzzled which she used to get out of there and back to the compartment. She had been sworn to secrecy by her father, so she hoped that what she shared with the twins wouldn’t be too bad. When she arrived back at the compartment, she decided to change into her Hogwarts robes. Cedric was gone, probably catching up with some other students as well.

That evening, after every one had settled into the Great Hall and all the First years had been sorted into the houses, Professor Dumbledore announced that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. The announcement made everyone forget about being drenched from the rain outside. Even from her seat at the Hufflepuff table she could see the mischief glistening in the twins’ eyes one table over, realization settling in. They already had their heads together whispering and probably making plans. Like Dumbledore explained, underage wizards were not allowed to participate, but that was hardly going to stop them from trying.

The other competing schools were Durmstrang Institute and Beauxbatons Academy. They’d be arriving at Hogwarts in October. Until then classes would go on like usually, but the Quidditch Cup was cancelled, much to Cedric’s dismay. He always looked forward to playing Quidditch at school.

Time flew by as everybody settled into their Hogwarts routine again and got used to their schedules and homework. Before she knew it October had come and the night before Halloween the other schools’ delegates arrived with their prevailing headmaster. They were welcomed into the Great Hall to escape the cold outside the castle’s walls.

There was a rush of excitement as Viktor Krum, Bulgaria’s seeker, entered with the other Durmstrang students. Clara knew that Ron was a big fan of his, so she looked over to the trio to see his reaction. It took her a little before she spotted them amongst all the other students, but when she did it was evident that he was awestruck. After all, Viktor Krum would now be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for almost one year. Cedric, too, was excited to have this Quidditch legend at school now. He hoped to maybe learn something from him.

The feast after their introductions went well into the night, even though everybody was exhausted from the travel. The excitement overpowered it. Clara started talking to two Beauxbatons students who sat down by her, Clarisse and Gabriel. It was interesting to learn about their school and Clara talked with pride about Hogwarts and its teachers, just like they did about their school.

It must have been well after midnight when Clara found that she was too tired to stay up much longer and walked to the Hufflepuff common room. She barely had the strength left to change out of her robes before she slumped onto her bed and fell asleep immediately.

The next day was marked by a lot of excitement as people threw their name into the Goblet of Fire hoping to become their school’s champion. Cedric was one of them and Clara just watched on from the side as he stepped into the circle and threw his name into the goblet. They had argued about that for weeks. Ever since he had started contemplating participating. Clara didn’t want him to. The Triwizard Tournament was dangerous. People had died during it, like Dumbledore had pointed out at the beginning of the year. She didn’t want to lose Cedric to this and had made her dislike of his decision known. He had countered that Dumbledore had told them that it would be safer now reminding her that he would never intentionally put his students in a position where they would end up dead.

After breakfast, Clara stepped back into the Entrance Hall just as Fred dared to step over the Age Line. She stopped, curious to see what was about to happen. George instantly joined his twin as it seemed like it worked, before they were hurled out of the circle. Beards began to grow on their faces, until they could compete with Professor Dumbledore’s. Clara ran over and helped Fred onto his feet while Lee Jordan did the same for George.

“Nice beard you got there.” Clara laughed. The other students who were standing around joined in. Even Professor Dumbledore who entered the Entrance Hall in that moment was chuckling. He reminded them of his warning before he sent them to the Hospital Wing. Clara and Lee Jordan accompanied them, making jokes about their beards all the way.

When Madam Pomfrey caught a glance of the twins she just let out a deep sigh mumbling something about people not listening to Professor Dumbledore before she ushered them to two beds on the side. Lee sat down on one bed with George while Clara stayed with Fred. There were multiple students already sitting around the room with long, white or grey beards. Madam Pomfrey walked from one to the next giving out potions to the affected.

“I’d love to have a beard like that when I get older.” Fred was stroking his appreciatively. “Maybe I should just keep it in case a natural one won’t end up like this.”

Clara sat down beside him on the bed and eyed his beard thoughtfully. “You’d have to grow into it. Your face looks too young for a beard like that.” She murmured restraining herself from touching the beard.

“But it’s soft! D’you want to feel?” Before she could give him an answer, Madam Pomfrey came over giving Fred the potion and sending Clara away arguing that Fred needed rest and the hospital wing was filling up with more students.

She bid the twins goodbye and left them to Madam Pomfrey’s care. Wondering what she should do with the rest of her day, she started her way to the Hufflepuff common room. Maybe she would get some snacks from the kitchen on her way.

Clara was sitting in the library with some other Hufflepuffs and Clarisse later that day when she saw a sliver of red out of the corner of her eye and braced herself for whatever was to come. To her surprise the twins didn’t attack her.

“Psst!” It sounded from behind the shelf closest to her instead. “Pssssssssst!”

The other students at the table looked around in confusion. Clara knew that they wouldn’t give up and would keep disrupting everyone in the library, so with a deep sigh she put her stuff in her bag and got up. After sharing a few words with Clarisse she went behind the shelf where surprisingly just one of the twins awaited her, his face freed of the beard.

“What do you want, Fred? I’m trying to study here!” She hissed at him.

“I need your help with something!” He explained. When she just looked at him with raised eyebrows waiting for him to explain, he continued, “I’m kinda stuck with the Potions essay and I hoped you could help me. George is no help at all!”

He gave her the most charming smile he could muster which did affect her in some way. She liked the prospect of spending time alone with Fred. With his brother always around she barely got chances to do that. It was like they couldn’t stay apart. She had just finished her essay the day before, so that she might get to know some of the foreign students today.

“Okay, fine! But you owe me!”

Fred explained that he didn’t like to work in the library which Clara knew, but didn’t point out. So, he led her out into the hallway and into an empty classroom one floor down. A layer of dust covered the chairs and tables that were pushed to the sides of the room. Clearly, it hadn’t been used for teaching in a while. Fred’s books were already opened on one of the tables, the half-written essay lying abandoned in front of them.

She discarded her bag by the door and pulled up a chair next to the one that was already there in front of the essay.

“So, what exactly do you need help with?” She asked looking over his essay as she spoke.

“Right here.” He pointed to the end of his essay and then to a passage in the open book.

“Okay, so for that you…” She began explaining using the book as help, pointing out helpful paragraphs. Fred sat beside her trying to focus on the book, his essay and the information she shared with him, but couldn’t help staring at her in admiration. He could just see her, was mesmerized by her voice, her knowledge. She didn’t notice any of that.

About an hour later, with a lot of patience on her side his essay was written and both of them had moved to sit on the windowsill of one of the big windows.

“So, you still not talking to Cedric?”

Clara sighed and turned away to look out the window. From that room she could see the Whomping Willow dancing in the last rays of sunshine. It was a rather beautiful sight.

“No. I don’t know. He’s my best friend, but I can’t believe he did it! We talked about it and he said he understood my point, but then went ahead and entered his name anyway! I-“ She didn’t quite know how to express what she was thinking, “I’m just really worried about him. That tournament is not to be taken light-heartedly. It kills people, for Merlin’s sake!”

Fred bumped her with his foot lightly. He gave her a reassuring smile in an attempt to cheer her up.

“Hey! I know where you’re coming from, but even so, don’t you think you should support him? He probably already feels bad about it now that you’re not talking to him, but it was a brave choice he made. And I hate to admit, but he’s a talented wizard, so even if he became the Hogwarts champion, I think he would stand a pretty good chance.”

“Yeah, I guess, you’re right. I should go find him. Thanks!”

She smiled at him. He had a point. Maybe she was just overreacting, but she should be Cedric’s biggest supporter whether she liked his choices or not. She had already told him that she didn’t like it, but she would show her support nonetheless.

Clara talked to him that evening before dinner, explaining her point of view again but offering her support. Always.

The Great Hall was decorated the way it always was on Halloween with bats, big pumpkins and more when they got there to sit down for dinner. Afterward it was time for the champions to be picked. Everyone was sitting at the edge of their seats waiting for Dumbledore to read the names. When Cedric was chosen as Hogwarts’s champion, Clara’s worry set in, but she clapped and celebrated with the others nonetheless. She didn’t know the Beauxbaton champion but everybody was familiar with the name that was called out for Durmstrang, Viktor Krum.

That night brought more mysteries forth when Harry was picked as well. Underage Harry who wasn’t even supposed to be able to get close to the goblet apparently somehow managed to get his name in there and was now a champion as well. Since the Goblet’s choices were final Harry was not allowed to back out and became Hogwarts’ second champion.

The first task came rather quickly and went by. Every champion remained in perfect health or at least nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn’t fix. Cedric gave everybody a scare when he was hit by the stream of fire from the dragon, but recovered fairly quickly.

Shortly after, the teachers announced a ball to be held at Hogwarts, the Yule Ball, a Triwizard Tournament tradition. Clara knew that it was unlikely, but she couldn’t help but hope for Fred to ask her to the ball.

There was a general wave of excitement making its way through the student body. The Hogsmeade weekends were used to buy dresses by those who didn’t have dress robes yet. Clara got invited by Hermione to join her and Ginny for their shopping. The girls set out for Hogsmeade right after breakfast Saturday morning. All three of them were wrapped up in warm robes, scarves and hats, but the cold air was still pricking her exposed skin. It felt more and more evident that Christmas was approaching. Clara was waiting eagerly for the first snow as they made their way down to the village.

The entered the small shop off a backroad instead of the bigger one at the village’s entrance where most female students would probably gather. They wanted to avoid the crowds and not have to fight for certain dresses.

While they roamed through the store looking at dresses in all different colors and styles they got into talking about the ball.

“So, Hermione, did Krum ask you yet?” Clara asked while pulling a dress she liked off the rack. The young witch who was working there immediately appeared by her side to put it into a fitting room for her.

Hermione blushed, disappearing behind another rack of garments, trying to hide her red face. “Yeah, he did. I said yes. What about you, Ginny? Someone asked you?”

The redhead appeared from a fitting room in her first dress. “Yes, I’m going with Neville. He was really sweet when he asked me.” She turned in front of the mirror to see the back. “What do you think?”

“It looks nice, but I think you could do better. Here try this.” Clara handed her a pale pink and turquoise dress.

“And you, Clara? Are you going with Cedric?”

“No, no.” She laughed. It seemed ridiculous. “Cedric is going with Cho. I don’t have a date yet.”

“Is there anyone you’d like to go with?” Hermione wanted to know.

“Well…” Clara blushed, letting the girls know that there was indeed someone.

“It’s Fred, isn’t it?” Ginny said, looking at Clara with a smug smile. Clara stared at her bewildered. Her mouth hung open.

“Ho- how did you know?”

“Female intuition?” She shrugged. “He doesn’t know. He’s pretty oblivious, like any of my brothers, really.” She gave a side glance to Hermione who just rolled her eyes. The brunette was particularly familiar with that certain family trait.

“Yeah, I guess.” Clara said. She hadn’t had anybody to talk about this with up until now. It felt weirdly freeing. A thought popped up into her head that she couldn’t stop voicing. “Do you guys think that if I would be a Gryffindor I’d have the courage to tell him? I want to, really! But every time I’m about to I chicken out.”

“No, definitely not!” said Ginny. “If every Gryffindor could state their feelings to the person they like, ‘Mione and I would both have different dates hopefully.” She laughed and the other girls joined in.

They spent some more time in the shop before everybody found their dress and paid for it. With their bags in hand they started towards Honeydukes. Agreeing on getting butterbeers to end their trip. It would be just what they needed; sitting down and relaxing after spending all that time finding the perfect dress. When they entered the pub, they spotted Harry and Ron already sitting at one of the tables.

The boys waved them over and made room for them. Hermione went to get butterbeers for the girls. Harry and Ron had already half empty glasses in front of them.

“So, what were you guys talking about?” asked Ginny after she noticed the gloomy looks on their faces.

“The ball,” groaned Ron, putting his head into his hands. “It’s hopeless!”

“What do you mean ‘It’s hopeless’?” Hermione joined them back at their table with three warm butterbeers in hand. Sitting down next to Ginny, she looked at the boys expectantly.

“We don’t have dates yet and if we showed up alone, we would be the laughingstock of that whole affair!” explained Harry. After all, he and his partner had to open the ball with the other champions.

“I don’t have a date either.” Clara shrugged. It wasn’t that big of a deal for her as it apparently was for Ron and Harry. The boys, however, perked up, looked at each other and turned back towards Clara. “Before you say anything, I’m not gonna be your last resort! You’ll have to find someone else.” Both slumped back into their seats.

Ron and Harry pitied themselves some more, before they finally changed the topic. Ginny asked Harry if he had already figured out how to get the clue. He had not. Clara had to bite her tongue to not reveal anything, but Cedric had already got the clue and told her how he did it. The egg had to be held underwater when being opened.

They discussed the tournament a while longer. Clara kept quiet for the most part, not wanting to give anything away. After all, she did want Cedric to win. If she said anything she’d feel like betraying him.

As the sun was setting behind the castle, they made their way back to the school. In the Entrance Hall Clara separated herself from the group to get to the Hufflepuff common room where she stumbled upon Cedric who waited for her to put her bag away, so they could go to dinner together.

The next week, she was once again cornered by one of the twins in the library. This time it was George who pulled her away from her studies. He waited until they were out of earshot from anyone before he stepped and faced her. His face was slightly red, almost matching his hair.

“So, I thought … I mean, Ron told me, you don’t have a date to the ball, yet, so I thought, maybe, we could go together? As friends, I mean.” He had never seemed less confident than in this moment.

Clara was dumbstruck. It wasn’t that she thought she wouldn’t have fun going with George. Just that she would have preferred the question to come from the other twin. Thoughts were jumping around in her head which made her hesitant to answer.

“I-“ But she was interrupted before she could even form a whole sentence.

“You wanted my brother to be the one asking you. I know.” She looked at him in shock, not knowing what to say. Was it that obvious? How come so many Weasleys knew about the feelings she harbored for Fred? “He doesn’t know. But, I think it would be good if you went with me. To be honest, he already asked someone else, but that was just to prove to Ron that he could.” He added quickly as he saw her face fall.

“Oh.” Clara looked to the ground. Her disappointment was evident, so George tried to make it better.

“And he didn’t think you would go with him, or that you would but just as a friend. He doesn’t want that. I know him pretty well, not to brag.”

Clara was still staring at him in silence long after his explanation. His attempts to explain his twin’s behavior just confused her more but in the end she agreed to go with him. As friends. At least, she could be certain that it would be a fun night this way.

“You should tell him someday though. You know that, right?”

“Yeah, I know.” She let out a defeated sigh. “I just- I can never do it. Do you know how many times I’ve tried? I just never go through with it. I just tell him something else, like what happened in a lesson or a weird fact I learned or whatever. Anything but, really.”

“You could do it at the ball! Or after, maybe. I mean, he’s still got a date and that would be pretty mean to do it then, but after should be good. All dressed up. He couldn’t resist you, I bet.” He smirked and playfully punched her shoulder, very confident about the plan of his. Just Clara was uncertain about it. It was never really as easy as George made it out to be, but she agreed to the plan. After the ball she would try again.

Between all the homework and lessons and excitement about the tournament and the ball, there was no time for Clara to worry about the plan or overthink it. In a way, all that work was probably good for her. It kept her busy. While everyone kept talking about the ball, she stayed in a quiet corner of the library to concentrate on her schoolwork. That was where Ginny found her.

The redhead started talking before she even sat down. “You’re going with George now? How did that happen?” She leaned over the table to catch every word Clara said and to ensure that no one else around them could hear.

“He asked me.” She shrugged. “And Fred had a date already anyway, so George and I are going as friends and he helped me to make a plan to tell Fred afterwards. And I’m kinda freaking out every time I think about it, so I bury myself in work.” She took a deep breath. It was nice to get it off her chest. George wouldn’t listen when she told him about her doubts and just waved them off.

“Ok, wow. Yeah. I mean, Fred told me and from what I gathered you shouldn’t be nervous about telling him.”

“What do you mean?” Clara was confused.

Ginny let out a small laugh at how oblivious her friend was. And her brother. Both of them were lost causes. But she was rooting for them. Life would be a lot easier as soon as one of them fessed up. She left Clara to think about her words who kept looking at the place Ginny had been sitting when she told her long after she was gone.

The night of the ball came quickly after that. Clara got ready in her dormitory with the other Hufflepuff girls in her year. All of them were wearing long gowns in different colors. For Clara, dressing up like this usually meant that there was some banquet she needed to attend with her father, so doing this for herself now to have a fun night had her smiling all evening.

She met up with George in the Entrance Hall.

“Wow. You look amazing!” He said when he saw her in her golden dress.

“Thanks! You look great, too!” She replied. Together they entered the Great Hall. Clara was in awe by the decorations. The Great Hall had never looked as beautiful as it did now. Many people were already standing around the dance floor or sitting at tables waiting for the champions to officially start the ball.

George guided Clara to a table by the side where Fred and Lee were already sitting with their dates. A wave of jealousy overcame Clara as she watched Fred lean over and say something into Angelina’s ear.

As they approached the table Fred looked up and caught her eye. He stood up when they arrived to the amusement of the people around him. It took him a moment to gather himself again. Looking around him with a slight blush on his face he noticed how everyone was staring at him expectantly.

“I’m gonna get some punch. Anybody else want some?” He didn’t even wait for an answer before he hurried away.

“Well, that was weird,” said Lee Jordan, looking after Fred before he continued his conversation with Angelina and the girl he had asked out. Clara had seen her before in passing but did not know her name.

George and Clara sat down and shortly after, the champions walked through the door and started the ball with the first dance.

Fred joined them at the table again, without a drink in his hand. He asked Angelina to dance with him which started a chain reaction at the table and the surrounding ones of people asking their dates to dance. The dance floor filled up fast and for a while it did not seem to empty.

Clara looked over at Fred and Angelina who danced like there was no one watching, taking up a lot of space. The other couples tried their hardest not to be shoved by them.

“They seem to be having fun.” Clara noticed dully when she watched the two of them breaking into laughter.

“Are they not supposed to?” George wanted to know pulling her attention away from the pair.

“I guess… I just- I don’t know.” She was stumbling to find the right words, but nothing could really explain how she felt. It was like her insides were taken, like her heart was weighing a ton. And even that did not quite define it.

“Let’s just have fun ourselves then!” He said before twirling her around, shaking a laugh out of her.

As another slow song came on, Fred tapped George on the shoulder and asked to take over, so now Clara rested one hand on his shoulder. The other one was grabbed by Fred. She felt his hand on her waist all too prominently. It was like shockwaves radiating through her body, originating right where he touched her.

“You, uh, you look wonderful, by the way.” A slight brush crept up his cheeks. Clara could feel her face heat up as well. They swayed to the music. A few couples over Hermione was dancing with Krum. She looked genuinely happy which brought a smile to Clara’s face that got even wider when she looked back at Fred who already had his eyes on her.

Even when the song ended and another one came one – this one faster, so more students swarmed onto the dance floor – they did not let go of each other until they got bumped into so much that they were shaken out of their haze. Clara retreated to her table while Fred went looking for Angelina.

“Oooh, you guys looked like a couple out there!” said George, wiggling his eyebrows at her. He pushed a cup of punch into her direction after she had sat down.

“I wish,” Clara murmured into her cup before taking a sip. It was cold, refreshing after being in the midst of all the dancing students.

“Come on. Now it’s my turn.” George pulled her out of her seat and onto the dance floor the moment she put her empty cup down which caused her to let out a hearty laugh.

The ball went on for hours until late in the night. Clara was dancing with George when she noticed that Angelina and Fred stood up from the table and left the Hall. She made George aware of it.

“You ready?” She nodded taking a deep breath. George would run after Fred saying that she was looking for him. Hopefully he would just send Angelina along, George would offer to accompany her back to the common room anyway.

Clara waited inside the Great Hall by the doors. Crossing her fingers she hoped that Fred would come walking back through them. Just a moment later Clara spotted his figure and walked up to him. He noticed her coming his way instantly since he was already searching the crowd for her.

“Hey, you were looking for me?” His voice sounded slightly worried, but he calmed down when he saw her smile. The one that was reserved just for him.

“Yeah, um, do you… want to take a stroll?”

“Uh, yes! Yes, of course!” They left the Great Hall once again and walked out of the school into the rose garden that was lit up by the fairy lights in the bushes. There were a few other people around as well; some of them were walking along the paths, others were sitting on the carved benches.

“That was a great night, don’t you think?” She asked him to get the conversation rolling, even though she enjoyed just walking with him in silence, she had to say something at some point.

Fred gave her a lopsided smile and buried his hands in the pockets of his dress robes. “It was really nice.” He agreed with a nod. “I hope, my brother treated you well.” He joked. He didn’t let it show and had not said anything, but he was jealous of his brother, of the fact that he got to dance with her for most of the night.

“Oh yes, a true gentleman.” Clara laughed and Fred wished she would never stop. It was his favorite sound. It has been a while since Fred and she had talked one on one. Somehow there was always another person present, would it be Lee Jordan, George or even Cedric.

“So, how’s business going? I noticed quite a lot of Hufflepuffs sprouting feathers in the common room. It very much screamed Weasley.” Thinking back she could remember the first time it happened. People had been toppling over laughing, trying to catch a breath. Feathers had covered the floor of the common room for days as more and more people got their hands on whatever caused it.

“Oh, yes! The Canary Creams! Those are selling really well!” He enthusiastically told her. Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes was clearly his calling. Clara had never seen him as passionate about anything as he was about their business. They actually put a lot of work into it. He explained some more things they had planned for the future and what was in the making. She listened intently, hanging onto every word he said.

They came to a stop next to a fountain where she sat down on a bench that stood right by it. Fred followed her lead, his leg bumping against hers. The water from the fountain splashed lightly, filling the silence. It was truly magical. Clara didn’t think there could be a better place to tell him how she felt in all the world. This was perfect.

“I’ve got something to say to you.” She blurted out surprising Fred. “I- uh…” This was it. Her moment. She was certain that she could do it. “I… I like… I like hanging out with you. You and your brother, I mean. You guys are great friends. Um, yes. That is what I wanted to tell you.” She said, mentally slapping herself. Why was it so hard?

“Yeah, friends.” Fred muttered, the disappointed tone of his voice went straight over her head as Clara still kicked herself for being so scared. They kept sitting there talking about whatever came to mind until Professor McGonagall ushered all the students inside to return to their common rooms.

In the Entrance Hall Clara gave Fred a quick hug before making her way to the Hufflepuff common room. When she entered her dormitory all the other girls were already asleep. Lying down her mind went back to the fountain in the rose garden. It would have been so easy to tell him then and there, so why wasn’t it? Why did she have such troubles expressing her feelings?

She pulled George to the side the next time she saw him and told him what happened. Or whether what did not happen. He told her that he had thought so when Fred got to the common room and did not say anything.

“So, what am I supposed to do? It just never comes out! I try and try and try, but my mind always backs away. It’s like a filter!”

George nodded along during her little rant. A smile slowly crept onto his face. It was the one both of the twins got whenever they had a crazy idea and Clara didn’t think she would like where this would go. Barely led this smile to anything good.

“You know, Fred and I have been working on this thing for Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. It’s a Truth Toffee. You eat it and for the next half hour you say nothing but the truth. No filter. I can get you one and then you can get my brother.” He stopped for a second, his face scrunched up in disgust. “Gross. Why did I say that?”

“When should I do it then? I wouldn’t want to run into any other people, especially teachers, if I could only tell the truth.” The thought of running into Professor Snape when she could say nothing but the truth sent a shudder down her spine.

“So, here’s the plan: Later today, Fred, Harry, Ron, me and some others wanted to play some Quidditch. You just gotta wait by the doors when we come downstairs. Then you can eat the toffee and talk to Fred alone.” George offered. This might actually work.

Like discussed, George came up to her during lunch and handed her a toffee. “And you’re really giving me a Truth Toffee here and not one of your Ton-Tongue Toffees, right?” She looked at the golden wrapper suspiciously.

“Of course! What do you think of me? I would never do such thing as you’re accusing me of, me lady!” He joked and bowed slightly before he left for the Gryffindor table. “Good luck!”

Clara could barely get a bite down because of her nerves. Was that how the players felt before Quidditch matches? While she had hardly eaten anything from her plate she noticed the twins leaving the Great Hall to get their brooms. Taking a deep breath she pushed the plate away from her and stood up. Her fist was closed tightly around the toffee.

She waited outside the castle doors. At the first sight of red hair she put the toffee into her mouth and started chewing. The sweet candy stuck to her teeth a bit and tasted just like a regular toffee. She didn’t feel any different, but then again, it probably wasn’t supposed to feel like anything happened.

The redhead she had seen turned out to be Ron. She hoped, Fred would come down soon. Half an hour. 30 minutes. That was the time she had. She couldn’t risk wasting any and then not being able to tell him when he was there.

She didn’t have to wait long though because shortly after Fred and George left the castle.

“Fred!” She called out. The twins stopped and looked at her. “Can I talk to you real quick?”

“I’ll meet you at the field!” George said before Fred could even open his mouth. He sent Clara a wink and kept walking towards the stadium.

She could feel Fred looking at her, but wasn’t able to look anywhere but at her feet. She just had to take a leap; start talking and the rest would just happen. Deep breaths, she reminded herself. Students kept leaving and entering the castle, casting glances at the pair that just stood there in silence. She shivered slightly, the cold finding its way under her robes.

“Can we move to the side a little, please?” She asked with a small voice. They walked a small distance onto the grounds where less students crowded the place. Looking up at him she opened her mouth, intend on speaking words she longed to speak for so long now, but nothing came out. “Merlin! I thought this would be easier!” She murmured to herself.

The hand on her arm startled her, so that she looked up. From the moment her eyes looked onto his, she could not look away. At the same time most of her worries washed away and a calmness set over her. This was Fred. Sweet, lovable, crazy Fred. He would never laugh at her or make fun of her because of her feelings. Because of jokes and pranks, yes, quite often actually, but never her feelings.

“I think-” She started, but stopped herself. “No, I know- wait, that’s no way to say that. Okay, so, I am in love with you. Since third year.” Once the confession was out she was so relieved and excited that she couldn’t stop talking. “I couldn’t tell you when exactly it happened. I just know that at one point you laughed and it sounded like the most magical thing on this planet. That when you smiled at me during breakfast from your table one morning, I could just see you and everything around us ceased to exist. And when you gave me a hug to say goodbye at the end of the year I didn’t want to let go because I love the way it feels when I am in your arms.”

“I- you- wow! Why didn’t you say anything earlier?” His shocked expression made her back up slightly.

“I couldn’t! I tried, but… you know. It just didn’t… come out, I guess. So now George gave me one of your Truth Toffees, so that I could finally get it out.” She explained.

“Truth Toffees? We never made anything like that!” The statement took Clara by surprise. That meant she did it all by herself, without any help which felt pretty amazing. She had not thought it possible, but she actually did it. Then what did George give her? He lied to her!

“Oh! I’m gonna kill him!” She growled, about to immediately march down to the Quidditch field to confront him.

“Oi! Don’t you want to know what I have to say?” He called after her.

“About what?” She turned back towards him. The confusion was evident on her face for a moment before she realized but kept standing a few feet away from him. Her fingers were fidgeting as she waited for what he had to say.

“About what you just told me.” He chuckled. “’Cause I’m in love with you, too, dumbass.”

A big smile spread on her face. A similar one was plastered on Fred’s face. “You do?” She bit her lip to try to conceal her happiness but without much success.

“Yeah!” He breathed the word more than he said it but Clara could hear him perfectly. In that moment she stopped trying to hide her excitement and jumped into his arms instead. He gladly caught her, holding her close to him.

She moved away slightly to place a kiss on his lips. The cold didn’t bother her at all now with Fred so close to her. They enjoyed each other’s embrace for a few more moments, before Fred set her down. His hands remained on her waist as he kissed her again. He looked at her adoringly.

“Wanna come watch?” He asked her, nodding towards the Quidditch field after he remembered that he was supposed to be somewhere, hoping she would say yes, so that he wouldn’t have to let go of her just yet. As soon as she nodded he grabbed her hand and started walking. “I’m totally gonna show you off!” A laugh bubbled up inside her, she was so happy.

Before they walked out onto the field he spun her around admiring her and the way her lips formed the most beautiful smile. He pulled her in for another kiss savoring the moment completely. He had half a mind to just not show up at the game and to go somewhere where he had her all to himself instead, but Clara already walked onto the field with him.

George came flying towards them the moment they came into sight. A wide grin spread on his face when he saw their intertwined hands. While he talked to his brother in a low voice, laughing every now and then, Clara swore to herself that she would get revenge on him for lying to her. She did like the result of the lie, no question, but having been lied to she took seriously. She valued honesty too much to just let it slip.

With another quick kiss, Fred got onto his broom and joined the others in the air who were cheering and clapping while Clara went to sit down in the stands to watch them play. She went over everything that just happened and couldn’t wait to tell her friends. And her mother. She had been the one who had to hear most about her pining than anyone else.

Fred swooped down to Clara after a successful move and stole a kiss from her before going back. He did that a lot more times to the great annoyance of the other people playing, but Clara loved it. When she pointed their bad mood out to him he just said that he didn’t care because he was finally allowed to do this.


End file.
